beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
WordStar:3.30:DOS/disk01/WS.INS
Install for WordStar which can be run by GP INSTALL (WINSTALL.COM). Strings 0x0-0x2E Program name and version. INS Dial 1.00 w/WS 3.30 PCDOS-GPI 2.00 0x70-0xAB You will install WordStar for your equipment and needs. The 0xB0-0xE7 following points will help you use the INSTALL program: 0xEC Empty space. 0xF1-0x126 o You can use the installation manual to answer any 0x12B-0x146 questions you may have. 0x14B Empty space. 0x150-0x18B o You can also use the WordStar Reference Manual Glossary 0x190-0x1BA to better understand unfamiliar terms. 0x1BF Empty space. 0x1C4-0x1FD o You will have the opportunity to review and accept or 0x202-0x23B reject each item after you select it and again at the 0x240-0x257 end of the program. 0x25C Empty space. 0x261-0x299 o If you press unnecessary keys, they will be ignored. 0x29E Empty space. 0x2A3-0x2DD o If you need to leave the INSTALL program at any point, 0x2E2-0x2EF press ^C. 0x2F9-0x331 Enter the disk drive name (a letter followed by a colon, 0x336-0x36C B:) where WordStar files will be located while you run 0x371-0x38F INSTALL: then press . 0x396-0x39C WSU.COM file. WSU.COM 0x3A1-0x3A4 .COM 0x3A9-0x3CD The uninstalled WordStar program is 0x3D0-0x3E6 normally contained in 0x3F0-0x42B If you are reinstalling WordStar or have previously renamed 0x430-0x46D the file, enter the new name below; otherwise press . 0x479-0x47B WSU 0x485-0x4B1 Name of file to install, or for 0x4B6-0x4B7 Empty spaces. 0x4CF-0x4F9 *** INVALID file name. Please re-enter. *** 0x50E-0x52F *** ERROR *** File does not exist. 0x55F-0x562 .CMD 0x56A-0x56D .COM 0x58B-0x5C4 *** ERROR *** This version of WordStar cannot be installed 0x5C9-0x5F4 using this version of INSTALL. 0x5FB-0x633 Only versions of WordStar in the 3.3 series 0x638-0x671 may be installed with the version of INSTALL 0x67B-0x6B5 *** ERROR *** The file you have specified is not a WordStar 0x6BA-0x6F5 file. This INSTALL can only be used to install 0x6FA-0x710 WordStar. 0x717-0x734 Enter "X" to exit INSTALL, 0x739-0x76F or press to continue (re-enter filename). 0x774-0x77B 0x78A-0x7B3 You are returning to the operating system. 0x7C6-0x7C7 WS 0x7D1-0x7E6 File to install is : 0x7ED-0x829 When you are finished running this program, you will have an 0x82E-0x867 installed version of WordStar in a new file on the logged 0x86C-0x88A disk drive. It will be called 0x890-0x8A7 If you wish to name the 0x8AC-0x8E6 file something else, enter the name below. Otherwise press 0x8EB-0x925 . To change the name, enter up to eight letters or 0x92A-0x941 numbers. The extension 0x946-0x968 will automatically be added to any 0x96D-0x972 name. 0x97E-0x97F WS 0x989-0x9C5 Enter name of file for installed WordStar, or for 0x9E3-0xA0D *** INVALID file name. Please re-enter. *** 0xA29-0xA4A File for installed WordStar is : 0xA5B Empty space. 0xA5D-0xA91 *** CAUTION *** This file already exists. If you make 0xA96-0xACC changes during this INSTALL session and 0xAD1-0xB06 save these changes, you will overwrite 0xB0B-0xB24 this file. 0xB2A-0xB2B %v 0xB30-0xB4C You are installing the file 0xB51-0xB62 and producing the 0xB67-0xB6C file 0xB7D-0xB99 INSTALL is copying the file 0xBA3 Empty space. 0xBA8-0xBB4 PLEASE WAIT. 0xBE4-0xBEB Empty spaces. 0xC18-0xC3D ***** INSTALLATION MENU ***** 0xC42 Empty space. 0xC47-0xC83 If you are installing a new copy of WordStar, you must select 0xC88-0xCC2 letter A to install your terminal, then letter C to install 0xCC7-0xD01 your printer. If your terminal is not listed on the Menu of 0xD06-0xD40 Terminals, return to this menu and select letter B. If your 0xD45-0xD81 printer is not listed on the Menu of Printers, return to this 0xD86-0xDC1 menu and select letter D. If you want to change a particular 0xDC6-0xDE7 WordStar feature, choose letter E. 0xDEE-0xE01 A Menu of Terminals 0xE06-0xE28 B Custom Installation of Terminals 0xE2F-0xE41 C Menu of Printers 0xE46-0xE67 D Custom Installation of Printers 0xE6E-0xE89 E Menu of WordStar Features 0xE90-0xEA3 X Exit from INSTALL 0xEAA-0xEDB Enter the letter of your choice (A/B/C/D/E/X). 0xEE8-0xEFB A Menu of Terminals 0xEFE A 0xF0E-0xF30 B Custom Installation of Terminals 0xF33 Empty space. 0xF36 B 0xF46-0xF58 C Menu of Printers 0xF5B C 0xF6B-0xF8C D Custom Installation of Printers 0xF8F D 0xF9F-0xFBA E Menu of WordStar Features 0xFBD E 0xFCD-0xFED + Custom modification of WordStar 0xFF1 + 0x1001-0x1014 X Exit from INSTALL 0x1039-0x1072 The changes made during this session of INSTALL are stored 0x1077-0x10B1 in a temporary file. You may now save these changes in your 0x10B6-0x10C4 installed file 0x10CA Empty space. 0x10CF Empty space. 0x10D4-0x10F1 These are your current values: 0x10F6 Empty space. 0x1113-0x112C Terminal : 0x1131 Empty space. 0x114E-0x1167 Printer : 0x116C Empty space. 0x1180-0x1199 Communications protocol : 0x11C0-0x11D5 No protocol 0x11DD-0x11F4 ETX/ACK protocol 0x11FC-0x1215 X-ON/X-OFF protocol 0x1229-0x1242 Driver : 0x125D Empty space. 0x1272-0x1299 Port Driver (direct I/O to 8-bit ports) 0x12A1-0x12C3 User-installed driver subroutines 0x12CB-0x12E7 Parallel printer driver 0x12EF-0x1309 Serial printer driver 0x130D-0x130E , 0x1311-0x1339 ***** EXIT OPTIONS MENU ***** 0x1340-0x1374 A Save the changes made during this INSTALL session 0x1379-0x13AF B Quit this session of INSTALL without saving changes 0x13B4-0x13E5 C Change any of your choices / Remain in INSTALL 0x13EC-0x1418 Enter the letter of your choice (A/B/C). 0x142A-0x144D Your new installed WordStar file is 0x1468-0x1497 This INSTALL session has been completed without 0x149A-0x14A8 saving changes. 0x14DC-0x1505 You are returning to the operating system. 0x1513-0x154D The WordStar program comes to you already installed for the 0x1552-0x158C IBM Personal Computer hardware. Please start with selection 0x1591-0x15CB C to install your printer. Press to go back to the 0x15D0-0x15E2 installation menu: 0x15E7-0x15EE 0x1647-0x165E Enter "C" to change, 0x1663-0x168C or press to leave unchanged. 0x1699-0x16A0 0x16EE-0x16FB value is now 0x1718-0x172D Enter new value : 0x1754-0x177A *** INVALID *** Please re-enter value. 0x17AC-0x17B9 value is now 0x180D-0x1824 Enter "C" to change, 0x1829-0x1852 or press to leave unchanged. 0x1857-0x185F 0x188F-0x18B5 function code sequence is currently : 0x18D9-0x18E0 (empty) 0x18F2-0x1912 function code sequence is now : 0x1936-0x193D (empty) 0x1983-0x19B9 You can enter a value in ASCII, decimal, or hexadecimal 0x19BE-0x19EB codes. Precede each entry with these prefixes: 0x19F2-0x1A29 ASCII : (:^A enters ASCII ^A, a single value) 0x1A2E-0x1A5B Hexadecimal , (,41 enters hexadecimal 41) 0x1A60-0x1A89 Decimal # (#61 enters decimal 61) 0x1A90-0x1ACC To enter a sequence of characters, enter each one separately, 0x1AD1-0x1AE5 followed by . 0x1AEC-0x1B15 Press to leave a value unchanged. 0x1B1A-0x1B56 Enter a period (.) and press to terminate a sequence 0x1B5B-0x1B85 and to eliminate all subsequent values. 0x1B8C-0x1BBE These special characters require hexadecimal input: 0x1BC3-0x1BDE (^M) ,0D 0x1BE3-0x1BFE Period (.) ,2E 0x1C03-0x1C1E ^H (backspace: ^H) ,08 0x1C25-0x1C38 Maximum entries for 0x1C3D-0x1C49 function is 0x1C5E-0x1C6C Current New 0x1C71-0x1C81 Value Value 0x1CAD-0x1CB6 Empty spaces. 0x1CDB-0x1CEA ... (unchanged) 0x1D49-0x1D5F Printer is currently : 0x1D68-0x1D90 ***** STANDARD PRINTER TYPES ***** 0x1D93 Empty space. 0x1D96-0x1DCB Select the letter of your printer from the list below. 0x1DCE-0x1DDA This is menu 0x1F1D-0x1F4B ***** PRINTER INSTALLATION MENU ***** 0x1F52-0x1F8C If your printer was not listed on the menu of printers or, 0x1F91-0x1FCC if you want to enhance the performance of your printer, you 0x1FD1-0x200D must provide some additional information about your printer. 0x2012-0x204E This information should be in the manual that comes with the 0x2053-0x2078 printer. If not talk to your dealer. 0x207D Empty space. 0x2082-0x20BC If you wish to install a specialty printer select A on the 0x20C1-0x20D0 following menu. 0x20D5 Empty space. 0x20DA-0x2114 If you wish to install a standard printer, select B on the 0x2119-0x2128 following menu. 0x212D Empty space. 0x2132-0x216E If you just want to change a feature, select the appropriate 0x2173-0x2190 letter on the following menu. 0x219A-0x21C8 ***** PRINTER INSTALLATION MENU ***** 0x21CF-0x21FE A Automatic installation for Specialty printers 0x2203-0x2231 B Automatic installation for Standard printers 0x2236 Empty space. 0x223B-0x2275 All printers Specialty printers only 0x227A Empty space. 0x227F-0x22B5 C Printer name I Ribbon selection 0x22BA-0x22EF D Initialization J Vertical motion 0x22F4-0x232B E Overprinting K Horizontal motion 0x2330-0x2361 F Boldfacing L Print modes 0x2366-0x239E G Protocol menu M Phantom characters 0x23A3-0x23B0 H Driver menu 0x23B5 Empty space. 0x23BA-0x23E5 Standard printers only Optional 0x23EA Empty space. 0x23EF-0x242B N Return / line feed O User-defined functions 0x2430-0x2463 P Carriage roll 0x2468-0x249D Q Character pitch 0x24A2-0x24BD X Exit to INSTALLATION menu 0x24C2 Empty space. 0x24C7-0x24F2 Enter the letter of your choice (A-Q/X). 0x2620-0x2650 Automatic installation of a specialty printer 0x2657-0x268C This routine allows you to install a specialty printer 0x2691-0x26C3 without returning to the printer installation menu. 0x26DD-0x270C Automatic installation of a standard printer 0x2713-0x2747 This routine allows you to install a standard printer 0x274C-0x277E without returning to the printer installation menu. 0x2788-0x27C4 Once you enter this routine you will have to answer questions 0x27C9-0x27E0 on each printer feature. 0x27E7-0x27FC Enter "X" to exit, 0x2801-0x2823 or press to continue. 0x2828-0x282F 0x286B-0x2893 Printer initialization 0x289A-0x28D2 These are the sequences transmitted to the printer at the 0x28D7-0x28FB beginning and conclusion of printing. 0x2904-0x2919 Printer initialization 0x2933-0x294B Printer de-initialization 0x2992-0x29B0 Overprinting 0x29B7-0x29EC What type of backspacing method does your printer use? 0x2A05-0x2A30 Currently : Non-backspacing standard printer 0x2A38-0x2A5F Currently : Backspacing standard printer 0x2A67-0x2A83 Currently : Specialty printer 0x2ABB-0x2AE1 Communications protocol is currently : 0x2B07-0x2B13 No protocol 0x2B1B-0x2B2C ETX/ACK protocol 0x2B34-0x2B48 X-ON/X-OFF protocol 0x2B5E-0x2B78 Printer driver 0x2BAA-0x2BCA Ribbon selection 0x2BD1-0x2C06 With these control sequences you specify alternate and 0x2C0B-0x2C41 standard ribbon selection, if your printer allows. What 0x2C46-0x2C7C sequence of characters should be sent to the printer at 0x2C81-0x2C93 "^PY" in your text? 0x2C9C-0x2CB5 Alternate ribbon selection 0x2CCF-0x2CE7 Standard ribbon selection 0x2D0E-0x2D2C Vertical motion 0x2D57-0x2D74 Horizontal motion 0x2DAF-0x2DC8 Print modes 0x2DCF-0x2E05 If your printer is capable of both backward and forward 0x2E0A-0x2E35 printing set both of the following features. 0x2E3E-0x2E53 Set forward print mode 0x2E6D-0x2E83 Set backward print mode 0x2EBA-0x2EDD Print phantom characters 0x2EE4-0x2F1B These sequences specify the characters to be sent to the 0x2F20-0x2F54 printer to print its phantom space and phantom rubout 0x2F59-0x2F63 characters. 0x2F6C-0x2F7E Print phantom space 0x2F98-0x2FAB Print phantom rubout 0x2FDB-0x2FF9 Return / Line feed 0x302B-0x3042 Enter "C" to change, 0x3047-0x3070 or press to leave unchanged. 0x3075-0x307C 0x309D-0x30D8 As there are a large number of values relating to this item, 0x30DD-0x3114 these values are not displayed. If you wish to change or 0x3119-0x3152 view any of the current values enter C below and each item 0x3157-0x3175 will be displayed individually. 0x3187-0x31A7 Printer Name (optional) 0x31BE-0x31CF Current name is : 0x31D7-0x31ED Enter "C" to change, 0x31F2-0x321B or press to leave unchanged. 0x3228-0x322F 0x326B-0x3280 Printer name now is : 0x328F-0x32B8 New printer (maximum 34 characters) : 0x32BF-0x32D4 Printer name now is : 0x32E2-0x3303 Empty spaces. 0x3310-0x3324 Empty spaces. 0x3346-0x336E Printer initialization 0x3375-0x33B0 This is the sequence transmitted to the printer at the start 0x33B5-0x33C0 of printing. 0x33C9-0x33DE Printer initialization 0x33E3-0x33F8 printer initialization 0x3410-0x3438 Printer de-initialization 0x343F-0x3475 This is the sequence transmitted to the printer at the 0x3478-0x3481 conclusion 0x3486-0x3491 of printing. 0x349A-0x34B2 Printer de-initialization 0x34B7-0x34CF printer de-initialization 0x34FA-0x3518 Overprinting 0x351F-0x3554 What type of backspacing method does your printer use? 0x356D-0x3598 Currently : Non-backspacing standard printer 0x35A0-0x35C7 Currently : Backspacing standard printer 0x35CF-0x35EB Currently : Specialty printer 0x35F0 Empty space. 0x35FB Empty space. 0x3612-0x3637 Now : Non-backspacing standard printer 0x363F-0x3660 Now : Backspacing standard printer 0x3638-0x367E Now : Specialty printer 0x3683-0x3697 A Specialty printer 0x369A-0x36D4 Printer is a daisy wheel or similar incremental printer 0x36D7-0x370E and can overprint using horizontal motion controls 0x3711 Empty space. 0x3716-0x372C Now : Specialty printer 0x3743-0x3762 B Backspacing standard printer 0x3765-0x379A Printer can overprint by backspacing as well as by 0x379D-0x37C2 using return without a line feed 0x37C5 Empty space. 0x37CA-0x37EB Now : Backspacing standard printer 0x3802-0x3825 C Non-backspacing standard printer 0x3828-0x385D Printer can overprint only by using return without 0x3860-0x3870 a line feed 0x3873 Empty space. 0x3876-0x38A1 Enter the letter of your choice (A/B/C), 0x38A4-0x38CD or press to leave unchanged. 0x38D2-0x38F7 Now : Non-backspacing standard printer 0x3937-0x396A You must now enter the backspacing control sequence. 0x3973-0x397D Backspacing 0x3982-0x398C backspacing 0x3999-0x39B5 Boldfacing 0x39BC-0x39F1 You may set the number of strikes for boldfacing. This 0x39F6-0x3A1F should be set to 2 for specialty printers. 0x3A30-0x3A41 Boldfacing strikes 0x3A5C-0x3A81 Alternate ribbon selection 0x3A88-0x3ABE With this control sequence you specify alternate ribbon 0x3AC3-0x3B00 selection, if your printer allows. What sequence of characters 0x3B05-0x3B42 should be sent to the printer at the first "^PY" in your text? 0x3B4B-0x3B64 Alternate ribbon selection 0x3B69-0x3B82 alternate ribbon selection 0x3B9A-0x3BC0 Standard ribbon selection 0x3BC7-0x3BFC With this control sequence you specify standard ribbon 0x3C01-0x3C38 selection. What sequence of characters should be sent to 0x3C3D-0x3C69 the printer at the second "^PY" in your text? 0x3C74-0x3C8C Standard ribbon selection 0x3C91-0x3CA9 standard ribbon selection 0x3CC4-0x3CE5 Vertical motion 0x3CEC-0x3D27 What is the sequence of special characters sent by WordStar 0x3D2C-0x3D63 to tell the printer to accept the Vertical Motion Index 0x3D66-0x3D6C (VMI)? 0x3D75-0x3D78 Your 0x3D7D-0x3D80 this 0x3D98-0x3DD3 What is the sequence of special characters sent by WordStar 0x3DD8-0x3E10 to the printer at the conclusion of printing in vertical 0x3E15-0x3E51 increments? This sequence is not required for most printers. 0x3E5A-0x3E5D Your 0x3E62-0x3E65 this 0x3E6F-0x3E98 What is the minimum value allowed for VMI? 0x3EAB-0x3EB5 VMI minimum 0x3EC7-0x3EEC What is the range of valid VMI values? 0x3EF3-0x3F1E NOTE : minimum value + range = maximum value 0x3F31-0x3F39 VMI range 0x3F63-0x3F9C What is the function code sequence that causes a line feed 0x3FA1-0x3FBB at the current line height? 0x3FC4-0x3FC7 Your 0x3FCC-0x3FCF this 0x3FE7-0x4023 What is the function code sequence that causes a reverse line 0x4028-0x4047 feed at the current line height? 0x4050-0x4053 Your 0x4058-0x405B this 0x4076-0x4099 Horizontal motion 0x40A0-0x40DB What is the sequence of special characters sent by WordStar 0x40E0-0x4119 to tell the printer to accept the Horizontal Motion Index 0x411C-0x4122 (HMI)? 0x412B-0x412E Your 0x4133-0x4136 this 0x415E-0x4199 What horizontal increment (in inches) does your printer use? 0x41A9-0x41C8 Currently : 1/60 inch increments 0x41CF-0x41FF Enter "C" to change to 1/120 inch increments, 0x4207-0x4227 Currently : 1/120 inch increments 0x422E-0x425D Enter "C" to change to 1/60 inch increments, 0x4262-0x428B or press to leave unchanged. 0x42C3-0x42DC Now : 1/60 inch increments 0x42E4-0x42FE Now : 1/120 inch increments 0x430C-0x4335 What is the minimum value allowed for HMI? 0x4348-0x4352 HMI minimum 0x4364-0x4389 What is the range of valid HMI values? 0x4390-0x43BB NOTE : minimum value + range = maximum value 0x43CE-0x43D6 HMI range 0x4400-0x4435 What is the function code sequence that causes a space 0x443A-0x4460 forward at the current character width? 0x4469-0x446C Your 0x4471-0x4474 this 0x448C-0x44C0 What is the function code sequence that causes a back 0x44C5-0x44E9 space at the current character width? 0x44F2-0x44F5 Your 0x44FA-0x44FD this 0x4518-0x4531 Print modes 0x4538-0x456E If your printer is capable of both backward and forward 0x4573-0x459E printing set both of the following features. 0x45A5-0x45C6 Set forward print mode 0x45CD-0x4602 This sequence defines printing in a forward direction. 0x460B-0x4620 Set forward print mode 0x4625-0x463A set forward print mode 0x4652-0x4673 Set backward print mode 0x467A-0x46B0 This sequence defines printing in a backward direction. 0x46B9-0x46CF Set backward print mode 0x46D4-0x46EA set backward print mode 0x4705-0x4723 Print phantom space 0x472A-0x4761 This sequence specifies the characters to be sent to the 0x4766-0x4792 printer to print its phantom space character. 0x479B-0x47AD Print phantom space 0x47B2-0x47C4 print phantom space 0x47DC-0x47FB Print phantom rubout 0x4802-0x4839 This sequence specifies the characters to be sent to the 0x483E-0x486B printer to print its phantom rubout character. 0x4874-0x4887 Print phantom rubout 0x488C-0x489F print phantom rubout 0x48BA-0x48E7 Return and line feed control sequence 0x48F0-0x4903 Return and line feed 0x4908-0x491B return and line feed 0x4933-0x4962 Return (no line feed) control sequence 0x496B-0x497F Return (no line feed) 0x4984-0x4998 return (no line feed) 0x49B0-0x49E1 Return and half line feed control sequence 0x49EA-0x4A02 Return and half line feed 0x4A07-0x4A1F return and half line feed 0x4A3A-0x4A5B User-defined functions 0x4A62-0x4A99 WordStar provides four print commands which the user may 0x4A9E-0x4AD7 assign. When you include function characters (such as ^PW) 0x4ADC-0x4B0F in your text, WordStar will perform actions, such as 0x4B14-0x4B49 changing to italic font. Check your printer manual for 0x4B4E-0x4B68 special features available. 0x4B6F-0x4B8A User function #1 0x4B91-0x4BC9 What sequence of characters should be sent to the printer 0x4BCE-0x4BE3 at "^PQ" in your text? 0x4BEC-0x4BF2 #1 User 0x4BF7-0x4BFD #1 user 0x4C15-0x4C30 User function #2 0x4C37-0x4C6F What sequence of characters should be sent to the printer 0x4C74-0x4C89 at "^PW" in your text? 0x4C92-0x4C98 #2 User 0x4C9D-0x4CA3 #2 user 0x4CBB-0x4CD6 User function #3 0x4CDD-0x4D15 What sequence of characters should be sent to the printer 0x4D1A-0x4D2F at "^PE" in your text? 0x4D38-0x4D3E #3 User 0x4D43-0x4D49 #3 user 0x4D61-0x4D7C User function #4 0x4D83-0x4DBB What sequence of characters should be sent to the printer 0x4DC0-0x4DD5 at "^PR" in your text? 0x4DDE-0x4DE4 #4 User 0x4DE9-0x4DEF #4 user 0x4E0A-0x4E25 Roll up carriage 0x4E2C-0x4E67 Some WordStar features, such as superscripting, require that 0x4E6C-0x4EA2 the carriage roll up a partial line. Check your printer 0x4EA7-0x4EDC manual for the special characters required to roll the 0x4EE1-0x4F17 carriage up a partial line. What sequence of characters 0x4F1C-0x4F4F should be sent to the printer at "^PT" in your text? 0x4F58-0x4F67 Roll up carriage 0x4F6C-0x4F7B roll up carriage 0x4F93-0x4FB0 Roll down carriage 0x4FB7-0x4FF0 Some WordStar features, such as subscripting, require that 0x4FF5-0x520D the carriage roll down a partial line. Check your printer 0x5032-0x5067 manual for the special characters required to roll the 0x506C-0x50A4 carriage down a partial line. What sequence of characters 0x50A9-0x50DC should be sent to the printer at "^PV" in your text? 0x50E5-0x50F6 Roll down carriage 0x50FB-0x510C roll down carriage 0x5127-0x514B Set alternate character pitch 0x5152-0x518B If your printer allows, you can change the character pitch 0x5190-0x51C8 within a document. This sequence specifies the characters 0x51CD-0x5209 required to set alternate character pitch. Check your printer 0x520E-0x5249 manual for code sequence. What sequence of characters should 0x524E-0x527A be sent to the printer at "^PA" in your text? 0x5283-0x529F Set alternate character pitch 0x52A4-0x52C0 set alternate character pitch 0x52D8-0x52FB Set standard character pitch 0x5302-0x5337 This code sequence provides the characters required to 0x533C-0x5378 set/reset standard character pitch. Check your printer manual 0x537D-0x53B4 for the specific characters. What sequence of characters 0x53B9-0x53EC should be sent to the printer at "^PN" in your text? 0x53F5-0x5410 Set standard character pitch 0x5415-0x5430 set standard character pitch 0x544A-0x5470 Communications protocol is currently : 0x5496-0x54A2 No protocol 0x54AA-0x54BB ETX/ACK protocol 0x54C3-0x54D7 X-ON/X-OFF protocol 0x54DE-0x550C ***** COMMUNICATIONS PROTOCOL MENU ***** 0x550F Empty space. 0x5512 Empty space. 0x5515-0x5550 Some printers require special codes to regulate the flow of 0x5553-0x558E information from the computer to the printer. If you do not 0x5591-0x55C8 know whether you need one, see the installation manual. 0x55E9-0x560A No communications protocol 0x561A-0x5639 ETX/ACK protocol 0x5649-0x5668 X-ON/X-OFF protocol 0x5675-0x56A6 A NONE required (or handled outside of WordStar) 0x56C3-0x56E4 No communications protocol 0x56EF-0x5702 B ETX/ACK protocol 0x571F-0x5740 ETX/ACK protocol 0x574B-0x5761 C X-ON/X-OFF protocol 0x5764 Empty space. 0x5767 Empty space. 0x576A-0x5795 Enter the letter of your choice (A/B/C), 0x5798-0x57C1 or press to leave unchanged. 0x57DE-0x57FF X-ON/X-OFF protocol 0x580D-0x582D Communications protocol is now : 0x5842-0x5856 X-ON/X-OFF protocol 0x585E-0x586A No protocol 0x5872-0x5883 ETX/ACK protocol 0x589C-0x58B6 ETX/ACK message length 0x58BD-0x58F6 This value should be equal to or less than one half of the 0x58FB-0x5936 printer buffer size. Refer to your printer manual for buffer 0x593B-0x594B size information. 0x595C-0x5971 ETX/ACK message length 0x5993-0x59A8 Driver is currently : 0x59BD-0x59D5 Parallel printer driver 0x59DD-0x59F3 Serial printer driver 0x59FA-0x5A17 ***** DRIVER MENU ***** 0x5A1A Empty space. 0x5A1D Empty space. 0x5A20-0x5A57 In order for WordStar to work with the printer you must 0x5A5A-0x5A93 select a printer driver, the part of a program that sends 0x5A56-0x5ACE information to the printer. If you do not know what kind 0x5AD1-0x5B09 of printer driver you need, see the installation manual. 0x5B0C Empty space. 0x5B0F-0x5B49 You will be offered a choice of PARALLEL or SERIAL printer 0x5B4C-0x5B54 drivers. 0x5B6C-0x5B8D Parallel printer driver 0x5B95-0x5BB6 Serial printer driver 0x5BB9-0x5BD3 A Parallel printer driver 0x5C00-0x5C21 Parallel printer driver 0x5C24-0x5C3C B Serial printer driver 0x5C3F Empty space. 0x5C42 Empty space. 0x5C45-0x5C6E Enter the letter of your choice (A/B), 0x5C71-0x5C9A or press to leave unchanged. 0x5CCF-0x5CF0 Serial printer driver 0x5CFE-0x5D0E Driver is now : 0x5D1A-0x5D31 Parallel printer driver 0x5D3B-0x5D50 Serial printer driver 0x5D57-0x5D94 The serial port must be configured for the BAUD RATE, PARITY, 0x5D99-0x5DD4 WORD LENGTH and number of STOP BITS using the MODE command, 0x5DD9-0x5E14 before each session in which WordStar will drive the serial 0x5E19-0x5E54 printer. For details on the use of the MODE command see the 0x5E59-0x5E71 IBM DOS manual, pg. 3-58 0x5E80-0x5EAB ***** MENU OF WORDSTAR FEATURES ***** 0x5EB0 Empty space. 0x5EB5-0x5EF0 To modify a WordStar feature, select the appropriate letter, 0x5EF5-0x5F31 choose the modification, then return to this menu to continue 0x5F36-0x5F5C or exit to the Installation Menu ("X"). 0x5F61 Empty space. 0x5F66-0x5F95 A Initial help level K Left margin 0x5F9A-0x5FCA B Decimal point character L Right margin 0x5FCF-0x6004 C Non-document mode M Number lines/page 0x6009-0x6038 D Initial directory display N Page offset 0x603D-0x606B E Initial insertion toggle O Form feeds 0x6070-0x60A8 F Justification toggle P Data field separator 0x60AD-0x60E5 G Hyphen help toggle Q Variable name symbol 0x60EA-0x6120 H Omit-page-numbering toggle R System disk drive 0x6125-0x6156 I Top page margin S Function keys 0x615B-0x6198 J Bottom page margin X Exit to INSTALLATION menu 0x619D Empty space. 0x61A2-0x61CD Enter the letter of your choice (A-S/X). 0x6373-0x6393 Initial help level 0x639A-0x63D2 You can set the level of onscreen help to provide more or 0x63D7-0x6409 less information as you need it. The help level is 0x640C-0x6415 currently 0x6430 Empty space. 0x6433-0x6441 A Help level 3 0x6444-0x646A All menus and explanations displayed 0x646D Empty space. 0x6480-0x648E B Help level 2 0x6491-0x64C0 Main editing menu (1-key commands) suppressed 0x64C3 Empty space. 0x64D6-0x64E4 C Help level 1 0x64E7-0x6516 Prefix menus (2-key commands) also suppressed 0x6519 Empty space. 0x652C-0x653A D Help level 0 0x653D-0x6563 Command explanations also suppressed 0x6566 Empty space. 0x6569 Empty space. 0x656C-0x6599 Enter the letter of your choice (A/B/C/D), 0x659C-0x65C5 or press to leave unchanged. 0x65DB-0x65EC Help level is now 0x6607-0x6628 Decimal point character 0x663F-0x664A Currently a 0x6656-0x665F comma (,) 0x6665-0x666F period (.) 0x6672-0x668D is used as the decimal point 0x6692-0x66C3 character. For European notation, use a comma (,). 0x66CA-0x66E6 Enter "C" to change to a 0x66F2-0x66FC period (.), 0x6704-0x670D comma (,), 0x6712-0x673B or press to leave unchanged. 0x6740-0x6747 0x677B-0x679B Decimal point character is now a 0x67A7-0x67B0 comma (,). 0x67B8-0x67C2 period (.). 0x67CF-0x67EF Non-document mode 0x67F6-0x6831 Set WordStar to begin in non-document mode ("N") rather than 0x6836-0x6849 document mode ("D"). 0x685A-0x686A Non-document mode 0x6876-0x68A1 Initial Opening Menu directory display 0x68A8-0x68DD Displays the directory of the logged disk drive at the 0x68E2-0x68F7 WordStar Opening Menu. 0x6908-0x6918 Directory display 0x6924-0x6949 Initial insertion toggle 0x6950-0x698A This sets WordStar to start with insertion on, meaning that 0x698F-0x69CB previously typed text will be moved right for new characters. 0x69DC-0x69E6 Insert mode 0x69F2-0x6A16 Justification toggle 0x6A1D-0x6A58 This sets WordStar to start with justification on. Your text 0x6A5D-0x6A80 will be right justified as you type. 0x6A91-0x6A9D Justification 0x6AA9-0x6ACB Hyphen help toggle 0x6AD2-0x6B08 This sets WordStar to start with hyphen help on. As you 0x6B0D-0x6B44 re-form a paragraph, WordStar will automatically stop at 0x6B49-0x6B7B an appropriate point and you can choose whether to 0x6B7E-0x6B87 hyphenate. 0x6B98-0x6BA2 Hyphen help 0x6BAE-0x6BD1 Hyphenization word length 0x6BD8-0x6C0D You can adjust the minimum number of letters in a word 0x6C12-0x6C22 to be hyphenated. 0x6C35-0x6C4D Hyphenization word length 0x6C58-0x6C7D Omit-page-numbering toggle 0x6C84-0x6CBD This sets WordStar to start with page numbering off; pages 0x6CC2-0x6CE6 will be printed without page numbers. 0x6CF7-0x6D09 Omit-page-numbering 0x6D15-0x6D34 Top page margin 0x6D3B-0x6D72 You can adjust the number of lines left blank at the top 0x6D77-0x6D8A of the printed page. 0x6D9D-0x6DAB Top page margin 0x6DD5-0x6DF5 Bottom page margin 0x6DFC-0x6E2F You can adjust the number of lines left blank at the 0x6E34-0x6E4E bottom of the printed page. 0x6E61-0x6E72 Bottom page margin 0x6E9C-0x6EB9 Left margin 0x6EC0-0x6EFA You can specify the column number where the first character 0x6EFF-0x6F18 on the line should appear. 0x6F2B-0x6F35 Left margin 0x6F50-0x6F6D Right margin 0x6F74-0x6FAD You can specify the column number where the last character 0x6FB2-0x6FCB on the line should appear. 0x6FDE-0x6FE9 Right margin 0x7004-0x7024 Number lines/page 0x702B-0x7065 You can adjust the number of lines allowed per printed page 0x706A-0x7097 to fit the paper you are using. 11" = 66 lines 0x70AA-0x70BD Number of lines/page 0x70E7-0x7105 Page offset 0x710C-0x7147 You can adjust the number of columns left blank (in addition 0x714C-0x7184 to the left margin) at the left side of the printed page. 0x7197-0x71A1 Page offset 0x71AC-0x71D0 System disk drive 0x71D7-0x7210 You can store your message (WSMSGS.OVR) and overlay (.OVR) 0x7215-0x724E files on any disk drive. WordStar must know where to find 0x7253-0x725E these files. 0x7267-0x729D Using a number, enter the appropriate disk drive, where 0x72A2-0x72B5 A is 1, B is 2, etc. 0x72C8-0x72D9 System disk drive 0x72E4-0x7306 Form feeds toggle 0x730D-0x7343 You can elect to send a form-feed character, instead of 0x7348-0x737D multiple line feeds, before the first page and between 0x7382-0x738D other pages. 0x739E-0x73AD Form feed toggle 0x73B9-0x73DA Data field separator 0x73E1-0x741A MailMerge recognizes the defined character as the one used 0x741F-0x7444 to separate data fields in a datafile. 0x7455-0x7468 Data field separator 0x7473-0x7495 Variable name symbol 0x749C-0x74D6 MailMerge requires that a specific character be used before 0x74DB-0x7504 and after variable names inserted in text. 0x7515-0x7528 Variable name symbol 0x7552-0x756B Function keys 0x7572-0x75A4 This is your current function key description line: 0x75B7-0x75D7 These are your current functions: 0x75DE-0x76FA A Function key # 1 ........ 0x7608-0x7624 B Function key # 2 ........ 0x7632-0x764E C Function key # 3 ........ 0x765C-0x7678 D Function key # 4 ........ 0x7686-0x76A2 E Function key # 5 ........ 0x76B0-0x76CC F Function key # 6 ........ 0x76DA-0x76F6 G Function key # 7 ........ 0x7704-0x7720 H Function key # 8 ........ 0x772E-0x774A I Function key # 9 ........ 0x7758-0x7774 J Function key #10 ........ 0x7784-0x779E X Return to features menu. 0x77A3-0x77DE Enter the letter of your choice (A/B/C/D/E/F/G/H/I/J/X). 0x7802-0x7810 Function key #1 0x7815-0x7823 function key #1 0x784B-0x7859 Function key #2 0x785E-0x786C function key #2 0x7894-0x78A2 Function key #3 0x78A7-0x78B5 function key #3 0x78DD-0x78EB Function key #4 0x78F0-0x78FE function key #4 0x7926-0x7934 Function key #5 0x7939-0x7947 function key #5 0x796F-0x797D Function key #6 0x7982-0x7990 function key #6 0x79B8-0x79C6 Function key #7 0x79CB-0x79D9 function key #7 0x7A01-0x7A0F Function key #8 0x7A14-0x7A22 function key #8 0x7A4A-0x7A58 Function key #9 0x7A5D-0x7A6B function key #9 0x7A93-0x7AA2 Function key #10 0x7AA7-0x7AB6 function key #10 0x7B0A-0x7B21 Enter "C" to change, 0x7B26-0x7B4F or press to leave unchanged. 0x7B54-0x7B5C 0x7B84-0x7B9C sequence is currently : 0x7BC8-0x7BCF (empty) 0x7BDF-0x7BF1 sequence is now : 0x7C15-0x7C1D (empty) 0x7C5F-0x7C95 You can enter a value in ASCII, decimal, or hexadecimal 0x7C9A-0x7CC7 codes. Precede each entry with these prefixes: 0x7CCE-0x7D05 ASCII : (:^A enters ASCII ^A, a single value) 0x7D0A-0x7D37 Hexadecimal , (,41 enters hexadecimal 41) 0x7D3C-0x7D65 Decimal # (#61 enters decimal 61) 0x7D6C-0x7DA8 To enter a sequence of characters, enter each one separately, 0x7DAD-0x7DC1 followed by . 0x7DC8-0x7DF1 Press to leave a value unchanged. 0x7DF6-0x7E32 Enter a period (.) and press to terminate a sequence 0x7E37-0x7E61 and to eliminate all subsequent values. 0x7E68-0x7E9A These special characters require hexadecimal input: 0x7E9F-0x7EBA (^M) ,0D 0x7EBF-0x7EDA Period (.) ,2E 0x7EDF-0x7EFA ^H (backspace: ^H) ,08 0x7F01-0x7F14 Maximum entries for 0x7F19-0x7F1C is 0x7F31-0x7F3F Current New 0x7F44-0x7F54 Value Value 0x7F74-0x7F7D Empty spaces. 0x7F96 Empty space. 0x7F9A-0x7FA5 (unchanged) 0x8054-0x8079 description line text is currently : 0x8081-0x8098 Enter "C" to change, 0x809D-0x80C6 or press to leave unchanged. 0x80CB-0x80D2 0x80FD-0x811C description line text is now : 0x812C-0x8162 You may now enter the text which you wish to appear 0x8167-0x819E on the function key description line. A maximum of 6 0x81A3-0x81DE characters will be stored. Press if you require 0x81E3-0x821F nothing printed on the description line for this function 0x8224-0x822B key. 0x8232-0x8257 Enter new description line text : 0x8269 Empty space. 0x827E Empty space. 0x8293 Empty space. 0x82A8 Empty space. 0x82BD Empty space. 0x82D2 Empty space. 0x82E0-0x82FF description line text is now : 0x8321-0x8336 feature is currently 0x8342-0x8344 ON. 0x834B-0x8369 Enter "C" to change to OFF, 0x8379-0x837C OFF. 0x8383-0x83A0 Enter "C" to change to ON, 0x83AD-0x83D6 or press to leave unchanged. 0x83DB-0x83E2 0x8428-0x8437 feature is now 0x8443-0x8445 ON. 0x844D-0x8450 OFF. 0x847C-0x848F value is currently 0x849C-0x84B3 Enter "C" to change, 0x84B8-0x84E1 or press to leave unchanged. 0x84EE-0x84F5 0x8530-0x853D value is now 0x855A-0x856F Enter new value : 0x8588-0x85AE *** INVALID *** Please re-enter value. 0x85CC-0x85D9 value is now 0x8620-0x8633 value is currently 0x8641-0x8658 Enter "C" to change, 0x865D-0x8686 or press to leave unchanged. 0x8693-0x869A 0x86D5-0x86E2 value is now 0x8700-0x873D Enter the character of your choice, then press : 0x8756-0x8763 value is now 0x8781-0x87AD Custom Modification routine. 0x87B2 Empty space. 0x87B7-0x87F1 This routine allows you to modify bytes within the WORDSTAR 0x87F6-0x8831 "user" area. For a description of the contents of the "user" 0x8836-0x8864 area consult your WORDSTAR Installation manual. 0x8869 Empty space. 0x8873-0x887A 0x8892 Empty space. 0x8897-0x88C5 Enter "X" to exit the modification routine, 0x88CA-0x88EC or press to continue. 0x88F2-0x8929 The address may be input either as a hexadecimal number 0x892C-0x8933 (with an 0x8938-0x8968 optional "h" appended) or as a WORDSTAR symbol. 0x896D Empty space. 0x8972-0x89A6 A WORDSTAR symbol may be specified by preceding your 0x89A9-0x89B2 input with 0x89B7-0x89F3 a ":" (eg. :HITE). This may optionally be followed by a "+" 0x89F8-0x8A14 and a number (eg. :HITE+2). 0x8A19 Empty space. 0x8A1E-0x8A3A Enter starting address : 0x8A5C-0x8ABE *** INVALID *** Address not in user-patchable area. 0x8A93-0x8AC5 Beginning of user-patchable area : 0x8AD0-0x8B02 End of user-patchable area : 0x8B0D Empty space. 0x8B4E Empty space. 0x8B51-0x8B5D and the next 0x8B63-0x8B6D characters 0x8BB3-0x8BDD Is this the address you require (Y/N)? 0x8C0F-0x8C45 You can enter a value in ASCII, decimal, or hexadecimal 0x8C4A-0x8C77 codes. Precede each entry with these prefixes: 0x8C7E-0x8CB5 ASCII : (:^A enters ASCII ^A, a single value) 0x8CBA-0x8CE7 Hexadecimal , (,41 enters hexadecimal 41) 0x8CEC-0x8D15 Decimal # (#61 enters decimal 61) 0x8D1C-0x8D57 To enter a sequence of characters, enter each one separately 0x8D5D-0x8D71 followed by . 0x8D78-0x8DA1 Press to leave a value unchanged. 0x8DA6-0x8DE2 Enter a period (.) and press to terminate a sequence 0x8DE7-0x8E11 and to eliminate all subsequent values. 0x8E18-0x8E4A These special characters require hexadecimal input: 0x8E4F-0x8E6A (^M) ,0D 0x8E6F-0x8E8A Period (.) ,2E 0x8E8F-0x8EAA ^H (backspace: ^H) ,08 0x8EB1-0x8ECD address current new 0x8ED2-0x8EF0 value value 0x8F3F-0x8F45 Empty spaces. 0x8F57-0x8F61 Empty spaces. 0x8F7E Empty space. 0x8F82-0x8F8D (unchanged) 0x8FC5 Empty space. 0x8FCA-0x8FDC There was an error 0x8FE8-0x8FF6 opening a file. 0x9004-0x9019 reading the disk file. 0x9027-0x904D because a bad file name was being used. 0x905B-0x9076 trying to create a new file. 0x9084-0x90AE the disk is full. Please delete some files. 0x90BC-0x90CE selecting the data. 0x90DC-0x90F5 while writing to the file. 0x90F9-0x9112 C. Itoh/TEC Starwriter/F10 0x9155 Empty space. 0x9164-0x919E Make sure any automatic or local line feed switches on the 0x91A0-0x91AF printer are off. 0x91B1-0x91DF Dip switches on the F10 must be set as follows: 0x91E1-0x9216 Left bank - Switches 1,4,6,7,8 closed, remainder open; 0x9218-0x924C Right bank - Switches 3,4,5,8 closed, remainder open. 0x9254-0x9261 Centronics 353 0x929D-0x92D0 Make sure any automatic line feed or local line feed 0x92D2-0x92F2 switches on your printer are OFF. 0x92FD-0x930A Centronics 739 0x9346-0x9379 Make sure any automatic line feed or local line feed 0x937B-0x93AE switches on your printer are OFF. 0x93B0-0x93E2 Empty spaces. 0x93E4-0x93F1 Empty spaces. 0x93FB-0x9404 Diablo 630 0x9457-0x9492 Make sure any automatic line feed or local line feed 0x9494-0x94CF switches on the printer are OFF. There are several versions 0x94D1-0x950C of the Diablo 630. If your printer does not print correctly 0x950E-0x9547 you may have to upgrade the printer firmware. For further 0x9549-0x957A information contact Diablo Systems at 415-786-5140 0x9582-0x9597 Diablo/Xerox 1610/1620 0x95E0 Empty space. 0x95F5-0x9624 Make sure automatic line feed or local line feed 0x9626-0x9645 switches on the printer are OFF. 0x9650-0x9665 Diablo/Xerox 1640/1650 0x96A6 Empty space. 0x96BF-0x96FA Make sure automatic line feed or local line feed switches 0x96FC-0x9714 on the printer are OFF. 0x971F-0x9738 Epson MX80/100-no Graftrax 0x9774-0x97A7 Make sure any automatic line feed or local line feed 0x97A9-0x97C9 switches on your printer are OFF. 0x97D4-0x97E9 Half line feed printer 0x982A-0x9863 This choice is for printers that can advance in half-line 0x9865-0x989C units but cannot roll carriage return upward, such as a 0x989E-0x98C1 Selectric with a half-line ratchet. 0x98C3-0x98FE Use of this choice causes subscripts and superscripts to be 0x9900-0x993B printed offset by half a line. Backspacing is also assumed. 0x993D-0x9977 Be sure to complete option "N" on the Printer Installation 0x9979-0x997E menu. 0x9984-0x9997 IBM Parallel printer 0x99DF-0x99E9 MPI 88G/99G 0x9A25-0x9A58 Make sure any automatic line feed or local line feed 0x9A5A-0x9A7A switches on your printer are OFF. 0x9A85-0x9A9C NEC 8023A matrix printer 0x9AD8-0x9B0B Make sure any automatic line feed or local line feed 0x9B0D-0x9B2D switches on your printer are OFF. 0x9B38-0x9B4A NEC Spinwriter 3550 0x9B89 Empty space. 0x9BAB-0x9BC2 NEC Spinwriter specialty 0x9C02 Empty space. 0x9C17-0x9C51 This covers most printers in the 3500/5500/7700 series. The 0x9C53-0x9C8C 3550 is a special printer for the IBM-PC only. If you have 0x9C8E-0x9CC9 questions about the suitability of a particular model of NEC 0x9CCB-0x9CF9 printer with this product, contact your dealer. 0x9CFB-0x9D2F Make sure any automatic line feed or local line feed 0x9D31-0x9D51 switches on the printer are OFF. 0x9D58-0x9D64 Okidata ML84A 0x9DA0-0x9DD3 Make sure any automatic line feed or local line feed 0x9DD5-0x9E08 switches on your printer are OFF. 0x9E0A-0x9E40 Empty spaces. 0x9E42-0x9E4C Empty spaces. 0x9E55-0x9E63 Olympia ESW-102 0x9EA1-0x9EDC Make sure that any automatic line feed switch on the printer 0x9EDE-0x9F17 is OFF. 0x9F19-0x9F51 Empty spaces. 0x9F53-0x9F5E Empty spaces. 0x9F67-0x9F7C Qume Sprint 5-9/45-11+ 0x9FB5 Empty space. 0x9FCE-0xA009 Make sure automatic line feed or local line feed switches on 0xA00B-0xA045 the printer are OFF. Some models of the Qume printers such 0xA047-0xA07F as the 9/35 and 10/35 are lacking certain features which 0xA081-0xA0B5 prevents their proper functioning with this product. 0xA0B7-0xA0DB Contact Qume for further information. 0xA0E3-0xA0EC TI 810/820 0xA128-0xA15B Make sure any automatic line feed or local line feed 0xA15D-0xA17C switches on the printer are OFF. 0xA187-0xA19A backspacing standard 0xA1D7-0xA211 This selection can be used for any printer that is capable 0xA213-0xA249 of backspacing. Make sure that any automatic line feed 0xA24B-0xA284 switch on the printer is OFF, and that the printer driver 0xA286-0xA2C0 you are using does not remove or add special characters to 0xA2C2-0xA2E3 what is being sent to the printer. 0xA2EB-0xA2FA standard printer 0xA336-0xA36E This selection will drive almost any printer. The printer 0xA370-0xA3AA must be capable of responding to ASCII printing characters, 0xA3AC-0xA3DE carriage return, and line feed only. Make sure any 0xA3E0-0xA416 automatic line feed or local line feed switches on your 0xA418-0xA427 printer are OFF. 0xA430-0xA435 ABSVAR 0xA438-0xA43D ACBSY 0xA440-0xA445 ACFIN 0xA448-0xA44D ACINP 0xA450-0xA455 ACSEND 0xA458-0xA45D ACSTA1 0xA460-0xA465 ACSTAR 0xA468-0xA46D ASCUR 0xA470-0xA475 AUPAV 0xA478-0xA47D AUTOBS 0xA480-0xA485 BLDSTR 0xA488-0xA48D BLNCHR 0xA490-0xA495 BOFCHR 0xA498-0xA49D BSCHR 0xA4A0-0xA4A5 CB4LFG 0xA4A8-0xA4AD CLCHR 0xA4B0-0xA4B5 CLEAD1 0xA4B8-0xA4BD CLEAD2 0xA4C0-0xA4C5 COLOFF 0xA4C8-0xA4CD CONCHR 0xA4D0-0xA4D5 CONFIE 0xA4D8-0xA4DD COPRIT 0xA4E0-0xA4E5 CRBLIV 0xA4E8-0xA4ED CRCHR 0xA4F0-0xA4F5 CSWTCH 0xA4F8-0xA4FD CTRAIL 0xA500-0xA5005 DBAK 0xA508-0xA50D DBLSTR 0xA510-0xA515 DBS 0xA518-0xA51D DECCHR 0xA520-0xA525 DEFDSK 0xA528-0xA52D DEL1 0xA530-0xA535 DEL2 0xA538-0xA53D DEL3 0xA540-0xA545 DEL4 0xA548-0xA54D DEL5 0xA550-0xA555 DELCUS 0xA558-0xA55D DELMIS 0xA560-0xA565 DFWD 0xA568-0xA56D DHMIFG 0xA570-0xA575 DHMILE 0xA578-0xA57D DHMIN 0xA580-0xA585 DHRNG 0xA588-0xA58D DIRCH 0xA590-0xA595 DISDIR 0xA598-0xA59D DLF 0xA5A0-0xA5A5 DMJWB 0xA5A8-0xA5AD DNPROS 0xA5B0-0xA5B5 DOTCHR 0xA5B8-0xA5BD DOTSON 0xA5C0-0xA5C5 DPHRUB 0xA5C8-0xA5CD DPHSPC 0xA5D0-0xA5D5 DRLF 0xA5D8-0xA5DD DSKTNA 0xA5E0-0xA5E5 DSP 0xA5E8-0xA5ED DVMILE 0xA5F0-0xA5F5 DVMITR 0xA5F8-0xA5FD DVMMIN 0xA600-0xA605 DVMRNG 0xA608-0xA60D EAKBSZ 0xA610-0xA615 EOFCHR 0xA618-0xA61D ERAEOL 0xA620-0xA625 ERELCH 0xA628-0xA62D FDTCHR 0xA630-0xA635 FNMRGP 0xA638-0xA63D FNOVLY 0xA640-0xA645 FNWSCM 0xA648-0xA64D FPTAB 0xA650-0xA655 FUNTAB 0xA658-0xA65D HARDCR 0xA660-0xA665 HAVBSY 0xA668-0xA66D HIBCUR 0xA670-0xA675 HIBIV 0xA678-0xA67D HITE 0xA680-0xA685 HYPF 0xA688-0xA68D HZONE 0xA690-0xA695 IBMATT 0xA698-0xA69D IBMFLG 0xA6A0-0xA6A5 IDTEX 0xA6A8-0xA6AD INISUB 0xA6B0-0xA6B5 INITLM 0xA6B8-0xA6BD INITPF 0xA6C0-0xA6C5 INITRM 0xA6C8-0xA6CD INITSR 0xA6D0-0xA6D5 INITWF 0xA6D8-0xA6DD INPORT 0xA6E0-0xA6E5 INSTLD 0xA6E8-0xA6ED ITBIP 0xA6F0-0xA6F5 ITDSDR 0xA6F8-0xA6FD ITHELP 0xA700-0xA705 ITITOG 0xA708-0xA70D ITMIJ 0xA710-0xA715 ITPOPN 0xA718-0xA71D IVOFF 0xA720-0xA725 IVON 0xA728-0xA72D JUSTF 0xA730-0xA735 LFCHR 0xA738-0xA73D LIBSY 0xA740-0xA745 LINDEL 0xA748-0xA74D LININS 0xA750-0xA755 LINOFF 0xA758-0xA75D LISEND 0xA760-0xA765 LISINP 0xA768-0xA76D LITCHR 0xA770-0xA775 LSPACE 0xA778-0xA77D MARKS 0xA780-0xA785 MEMADR 0xA788-0xA78D MEMAPV 0xA790-0xA795 MEMTOP 0xA798-0xA79D MORPAT 0xA7A0-0xA7A5 MOVETY 0xA7A8-0xA7AD MSDOS 0xA7B0-0xA7B5 MSGLEN 0xA7B8-0xA7BD MSGVER 0xA7C0-0xA7C5 NITHLF 0xA7C8-0xA7CD NMOFUS 0xA7D0-0xA7D5 NOFTAB 0xA7D8-0xA7DD NONCON 0xA7E0-0xA7E5 NONDOC 0xA7E8-0xA7ED NOUFF 0xA7F0-0xA7F5 OVPCHR 0xA7F8-0xA7FD PAGCHR 0xA800-0xA805 PAGDIS 0xA808-0xA80D PAGFIL 0xA810-0xA815 PAGON 0xA818-0xA81D PALT 0xA820-0xA825 PATVER 0xA828-0xA82D PBACKS 0xA830-0xA835 PBGMEM 0xA838-0xA83D PCLAS 0xA840-0xA845 PDRVTX 0xA848-0xA84D PFPTAB 0xA850-0xA855 PIDTEX 0xA858-0xA85D PISTAT 0xA860-0xA865 PNCON 0xA868-0xA86D PNFTAB 0xA870-0xA875 POBSY 0xA878-0xA87D PODBLK 0xA880-0xA885 POIM 0xA888-0xA88D POINP 0xA890-0xA895 POINSK 0xA898-0xA89D POIP 0xA8A0-0xA8A5 POMASK 0xA8A8-0xA8AD POOM 0xA8B0-0xA8B5 POOP 0xA8B8-0xA8BD POSEND 0xA8C0-0xA8C5 POSMTH 0xA8C8-0xA8CD POSTAT 0xA8D0-0xA8D5 POVSTB 0xA8D8-0xA8DD PRFINI 0xA8E0-0xA8E5 PRINIT 0xA8E8-0xA8ED PROTCL 0xA8F0-0xA8F5 PROTTX 0xA8F8-0xA8FD PSCR 0xA900-0xA905 PSCRLF 0xA908-0xA90D PSFINI 0xA910-0x915 PSHALF 0xA918-0xA91D PSINIT 0xA920-0xA925 PSTAB 0xA928-0xA29D PSTD 0xA930-0xA935 PTEXTS 0xA938-0xA93D PUBSY 0xA940-0xA945 PUINP 0xA948-0xA94D PUSEND 0xA950-0xA955 PVTAB 0xA958-0xA95D PVWTB 0xA960-0xA965 RFIXER 0xA968-0xA96D RIBBON 0xA970-0xA975 RIBOFF 0xA978-0xA97D ROLDOW 0xA980-0xA985 ROLUP 0xA988-0xA98D RSTFLG 0xA990-0xA995 RUBFXF 0xA998-0xA99D RVELIM 0xA9A0-0xA9A5 RVQUOT 0xA9A8-0xA9AD SAVEND 0xA9B0-0xA9B5 SCRLSZ 0xA9B8-0xA9BD SHOWCF 0xA9C0-0xA9C5 SHOWDF 0xA9C8-0xA9CD SHOWHF 0xA9D0-0xA9D5 SHOWMF 0xA9D8-0xA9DD SHYPF 0xA9E0-0xA9E5 SIGNON 0xA9E8-0xA9ED SOCHR 0xA9F0-0xA9F5 SOFHYC 0xA9F8-0xA9FD SOFTCR 0xAA00-0xAA05 STPCHR 0xAA08-0xAA0D SWIN 0xAA10-0xAA15 SWOUT 0xAA18-0xAA1D TCKFLG 0xAA20-0xAA25 TRMINI 0xAA28-0xAA2D TRMUNI 0xAA30-0xAA35 UCNSTA 0xAA38-0xAA3D UCONI 0xAA40-0xAA45 UCONO 0xAA48-0xAA4D UCRPOS 0xAA50-0xAA55 UCRPS1 0xAA58-0xAA5D ULCHR 0xAA60-0xAA65 UNISUB 0xAA68-0xAA6D USELST 0xAA70-0xAA75 USR1 0xAA78-0xAA7D USR2 0xAA80-0xAA85 USR3 0xAA88-0xAA8D USR4 0xAA90-0xAA95 VARCH1 0xAA98-0xAA9D VARCH2 0xAAA0-0xAAA5 VARNBC 0xAAA8-0xAAAD VAROPC 0xAAB0-0xAAB5 VOWTAB 0xAAB8-0xAABD VTAB 0xAAC0-0xAAC5 VTABF 0xAAC8-0xAACD WFLAGS 0xAAD0-0xAAD5 WID 0xAAD8-0xAAD8 WRAPF 0xAAE0-0xAAE5 WSVER 0xAAE8-0xAAED XTAB 0xAAF0-0xAAF5 ZAFCIN 0xAAF8-0xAAFD Empty spaces.